Love's Touch
by Furlix60
Summary: When someone is gone, they're gone as in forever. But, there are still ways those we love can still be around, if we stop to take in those ways every once and a while.I suck at summaries sorry. ONESHOT3rd story by me...sorry if it's not good...


**Quick Note: Okay, I really should be working no revising latest 'Death is an Art' BUT...I had typed this story before I'd even begun typing the other, and Of all the current stories I'm typnig to try and make SOMETHING DECENT to submit, I liked this one the best and finally revisited it this night. It's still crappy, of course, cuz it's typed by me, but...Heck, I wanted to share the plague with everyone! Sorry...**

**Disclaimer: No 

* * *

**

**Love's Touch**

Kiba stifled a tear. Here he stood, in front of a stone that should have been his. A stone that should have been anyone's but hers. A stone that really should have been no one's, for no one deserved to die as she did. Sure, he had been warned as a child that ninja life spans were never long, due to the daily risk of death on severe missions, but he'd never thought, in all of his short life, that _she'd _be the first one to go. He'd always thought she'd be one of the few that did last, did live, until a ripe old age, standing in front of _his _grave, not the other way around.

"Kiba?"

Kiba turned, frightened by the unexpected voice. His mind raced with overwhelming thoughts and his heart pounded with anger. _Naruto! How dare he! _Kiba held back a snarl, but bared his teeth and snapped at Naruto.

"What are you doing here?"

Naruto walked slowly up beside Kiba, and then knelt beside the grave. His hand reached out and traced the words upon it. Kiba then realized that Naruto was also holding back tears. His face was calm yet sad, and he too looked to mournful to be described properly.

"She shouldn't have died, should she?"

Kiba didn't know how to answer this question; it was exactly what had been on his mind. Finally, his eyes pulled away from the blonde, and his heart filled with guilt that quickly overcame his anger. Naruto was merely here to pay respects. In his mind, he answered with no second thoughts the answer to Naruto; _no_. Finally, Kiba did what she never could.

"She loved you."

It was now Naruto's turn to be startled, and he quickly turned to face Kiba. But, that was pointless, for Kiba was too entranced by the stone before him. Naruto quickly looked at the stone, whispering the name on his lips.

"Hinata."

Silence followed, and then Kiba spoke once more.

"She admired you. She always watched you, finding your ability to never give up and always stay strong the best quality about you. That was just like her, find the best in people."

Naruto chuckled a quiet, soft chuckle that almost let out tears.

"Yeah, she could do that, couldn't she?"

"She always talked about you, and how much she admired you. You gave her hope." _Something I never could._

Kiba only nodded; the lump in his throat wouldn't let him reply. After a silent moment, Naruto sighed a soft sigh and rose, turned, and began to walk away. Kiba closed his eyes. It wasn't fair.

He had always loved her, and Naruto never even noticed her. Yet, Kiba always thought that one day he would open her blind but beautiful eyes and show her what she had missed. He would show her his love, a never-ending supply of emotions that could never die, no matter how beaten or pushed aside they were.

But now...now, he'd never get that chance.

"You're wrong."

Kiba's eyes shot open as he heard Naruto speak; he had stopped a few feet away. Kiba turned quickly, but only met with Naruto's back. Naruto had stopped, his head ducked down, and he was shivering slightly. Kiba's own lips were quivering. What had Naruto just said?

"You're wrong, Kiba. She loved me, yeah. But, she loved you too."

Kiba's heart skipped a beat. _What?_

"Just like she loved Shino. Just like she loved Kurenai-sensei."

Kiba's eyes closed. For a moment, they made no movement. Then, his mouth formed a smile. He understood now. Nevertheless, Naruto continued.

"She loved Sakura-chan, Shikamaru-kun, Ino-san, Chouji-kun; she loved bushy brows, Tenten-san, and even her ass of a cousin, Neji."

Kiba would have laughed, but his lack of strength forbid him to do so.

"She loved Hokage-sama, all of our sensei, and every ninja, both Chuunin and Genin and even Jounin. She loved every citizen in Konoha; she loved Konoha. She even loved lands and people outside of Konoha."

Kiba's tears were held back no more. That was right. Hinata loved everything and anything. She was always kind, even to her enemies. Deep down, Kiba knew she even felt sorry for the Akatsuki, even though they were the ones that did this to her. Kiba watched through blurred eyes as wet, stinging tears fell down into the soft, grassy earth before him. Hinata _loved life. _

Naruto didn't stop, though.

"Hinata's only concern was for everyone but herself; she was the farthest from selfish. I guess that might have even been said to be her weakness, though it was her biggest strength. Hinata could never _not_ care. It wasn't in her heart. That's why, you're wrong, Inuzuka Kiba. She didn't just love me. She loved everyone and everything. She loved every single person equally as the thousands of others around her."

Kiba's smile widened. Naruto had hit the bull's eye. No wonder Hinata liked him. Naruto had just said the words that were rightfully Hinata's. He had just delivered the perfect speech to describe the fallen comrade, no, _friend. _Kiba was speechless due to the hole in his throat. God, how much he missed that shy, adorable, _perfect_ angel of a teammate that he, a selfish and loud devil, had been bestowed with.

Naruto then picked back his pace and walked away. Kiba, after a moment, rose and turned to follow. However, at that moment, a breeze brushed past him, and Kiba, along with Naruto and everyone else who felt that breeze, felt something new. They felt something that many believed only one had ever been capable of feeling before; eternal love, for everything and anything. Kiba smiled, whipping tears from his tear-stained face. So, she wasn't gone at all. In fact, she was with them even more now than before. She was the nature around them. Her tears were the rain, her touch the wind. Her blush were the rays of sun that escaped the trees, and her laughter was the laughter of the thousands before them and the thousands after them. Her heart beat was the thunder, and her voice was the soft sounds of birds chirping in the distance. She was everywhere, sharing her love with the world.

_So, Hinata. You cared and loved so much in life, that even in death you still continue to think about others before yourself. _

Hinata never should have been a ninja. No. She was too good for that. She was too kind. Too...perfect. Kiba began to walk towards Naruto, who respectfully waited for him to catch up, not hasting him to hurry. He knew what Kiba was doing, for he was doing the same thing.

He was basking in Hinata's warm touch of love; the wind.

* * *

**A/N: Another cruddy one-shot by me...hopefully not as bad as first, and if worse, at least not as rushed...Why Im' submitting this at all and especially now is beyond me; I just REALLY wanted to! BTW, this can be seen as either KibaxHina or, for those who like NaruxHina, it can be seen, I guess, that way too just told by Kiba. Personally, it's a KibaxHina onesided...but, who knows which Hinata prefers, because sadly, she's dead...**

**Wow, why are my angsty oneshots of these two always missing one from death? I guess you can look at this as an alternate universe to my first story, only this time Hinata is dead, and Kiba mourns at _her _stone...hm, I need to right a GOOD oneshot for my FAV couple where they DON'T die...but, I'm an angst writer, so...I'll try, k? Sory for all those who hate, and...**

**If you DO hate, I'm okay with flames...and reviews are nice, but the story isn't great, so I expect flames msotly, but I'd lvoe reviews that actually like story too...okay, I'm ranting BADLY! SORRY!**


End file.
